Craig and I
by goodwithgrenades
Summary: Samantha moves to canada from america, to live with her new step-dad,joey. But what happens when shortly after her first day of school,she learns the school heart-throb will be living with her?And she's all too willing to do anything to help him.
1. Chapter 1

I stared blankly at the acoustic guitar. The one I was supposed to learn to play years ago, When I was thirteen. Now fifteen, and I've never held it for over twenty minutes. I gently threw it into the back of my new closet.

Degrassi. What kind of a name for a town is that? And Canada, god my mom had to move us to Canada.

I used to live in America, Florida to be exact. I knew about six months before-hand that I would be moving. My mom married her fiancée, Joey. She warned him, "I have a daughter, you know." and all he could reply with was, "Good, so do I." And that was that.

So now here I am, one in the morning, planning what to wear to school.

Finally, I decide on a black t-shirt, snug, with a simple tree, colored white with no leaves. Stonewashed jeans, and my converse. I was wondering about the coming day when I drifted to sleep.

My mom woke me up around six am, so I could shower. I conditioner my hair everyday, because I straighten it and I want it to be soft. So, I was dressed, had my make up on, and bag around my arm at 7.

I was eating breakfast with Angie, Joey's daughter when Joey announced something.

"Angie's brother has been hanging around her lately, I think I'll have to talk to him."

"Why?" my mom asked.

"I just don't like it." he answered.

"Angie has a brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, my deceased wife's son, before she met me." he stated.

"Oh." I answered simply.

By the time I got to school, I was nervous as ever. Fiddling with my hair was the only way I could keep occupied. The principal said I had my first two classes with a girl named Emma, and she was showing me around. She was actually making me sick. Her fake happiness, or maybe it was real, either way I wanted to throw up in her face.

"And this is my best friend manny." she said hugging a girl from the cheerleading squad. "Emma," she said, disregarding me. "Guess who was at my cheerleading practice taking pictures yesterday!" she gloated.

"Manny, I saw him. Craig's on the newspaper, of course he was taking pictures." she said sympathetically.

"I know I know." the girl went on, "But the more Assignments" she said in hand quotes "The more of a chance I have to talk to him" She smiled.

"Who?" I asked, sucked into the drama.

"Him" she said, clearly dazzled, looking at the door. In walked, a boy, probably a little older than us. He was tall, lanky, and he had shaggy curly brown, almost black hair. His pale skin stretched across his face, in a perfect manner. He seemed dis-oriented. As soon as he came in, he was greeted by a friend. I instantly looked away, in fear of being caught staring.

"Is he cute?" Emma asked me.

"He's more than cute." Manny said.

"He's not amazing." I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh!" Emma exclaimed," five minutes until class starts! "  
She said rushing me past the guy Manny was examining.

Thankfully, when I arrived to my first period, mathematics, I was seated next to a red haired girl. She was dressed from head to toe in black and her hair crimped. She gave off a sweet vibe, in spite of her clothing.

"Hi." she smiled. "I'm ellie, are you the new girl from america?" she asked.

"Yeah, Samantha. I didn't take this to be a very small town.." I said.

"Oh, it's not. My friend Craig, you're his sisters new, sister?" she said unsurely.

"Oh, yeah, Angie? I heard she had a brother, is he in this grade?" I asked innocently.

"No. he's a sophomore, I know him through my boyfriend, Sean." she stopped, "Can I see your schedule?

"Yeah, sure." I said forking over the small white paper.

"You have gym with me, Sean, jay and Craig." she smiled. "and Alex, but she always skips."

"Atleast I'll know you," I laughed. She laughed with me, as class started.

By lunch, I had made a few friends, and ellie had me sit with her and a girl names Ashley.

"All the freshman have a separate lunch period." she filled me in, as we grabbed salads.

"This is my friend Ashley" she said pointing to a girl with spiked black hair.

"Hi there." she smiled. We chatted casualy for the next twenty minutes, and then it was time for fifth hour.

"Come on." ellie grinned, grabbing my arm. "We have the next hour together."

Gym was fast paced and everyone was sweet enough, I asked where angie's brother was and she said he was probably skipping. The rest of the day went by smoothly and I didn't mind when I missed my bus, instead I just called mom, who sent Joey.

So, I'm sitting on the bench in front of the school, watching everyone that's walking home go bye. I didn't even notice when the boy from earlier, the one Manny was staring at sat beside me. I felt someone sitting beside me, but I didn't really care to see who. When I reached into my bag, to call my mom and ask her just where the hell Joey was I saw him staring at me. No more than four inches away, his eyes bore into mine.

"Hey" he said, calming.

"Uh-um,hi." I stuttered. Unsure of what he wanted.

"Your joeys step kid?" he asked, his voice raspy.

"Yeah, it seems like Craig who-ever let everyone know I was on my way" I smiled. He laughed, and looked away, like he was afraid of what was coming.

"I'm Craig" he laughed toothily.

"Oh!" I covered my mouth. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's okay, I just wanted to ask you, how angie was?" he asked curiously.

"Your sister's fine." I smiled. So this is why he's talking to me, interested in his sister, no doubt.

Almost as soon as I saw Joey's car, Craig smiled, and dashed away.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home that day I couldn't get Craig off of my mind. He wouldn't have me, I casually thought. Remembering Manny's full-figure.

I looked in the mirror. There wasn't much to me, Barely reaching 5"0 my freshman year, Black hair, bangs, and slightly almond eyes, I really did like the color though. Bright green.

Though Manny had a lot more than me, in the curve department, and she was at least three inches taller. My mind was in a haze, and I was sleep-deprived. Since I was new, none of the teachers assigned me homework, thankfully. I changed into my flannel pajama bottoms, and a green tank top, and decided to snooze earlier than usual. I fell into my restless sleep sooner than expected, everyone off my mind.

When I woke up, joey was throwing a fit, yelling like crazy, and there was an unfamiliar voice. I walked out to see a boy from school, they where now chatting quietly, something to do with…Craig?

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Craig's gone!" Angela cried. My mom picked up Angela, and began murmuring to her. The teenager had a worried look on his face.

"Look, I think I know where he is, okay? Let's go Sean." he said pulling him out to the car.

"What's going on mom?" I asked, interested.

"Honey, Craig got into a fight with his dad and ran away." I could tell she was hiding something from me.

"Mom.." I asked sternly.

"Wait until I put Angela to bed." she scolded, carrying off the small girl.

I sat on the burgundy couch, waiting for my mother to return. What was going on? Why would he run away? I wondered vigorously. My mom was making her way back to the den, when I jumped up.

"Mom, what the hell?" I asked.

"Honey. Craig, has a bad life." she said sitting me down. "You see, his father is.. very abusive. And, he tried to kill himself, but when Sean stopped him.. Things got out of control and he fled." My mom was always very blunt.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"what?"

"You can't just.. Spring that on me!" I screeched.

"Well.. Honey.." she went on, "You should probably know considering when joey finds him, he'll be staying with us.." I completely tuned her out. She was explaining rooming, and such. Craig, here? While I showered..slept, ate and used the bathroom? Sharing a bathroom? What if he walked in on me? Or.. I walked in on him.

My heart sped up a bit and my cheeks reddened.

"Honey, don't be upset!" she begged.

"I'm not mom, I'm fine." I smiled. "But, where will he sleep?" I asked.

"Oh.." she stopped. "Well, the couch should be fine, but I was wondering if he could have you bed tonight?" she pondered.

"Yeah mom, it's fine." I ran to my room, in a rush to clean. It was mostly bare, but still, having him in my room would be.. Irritating at the least.

I made my bed, and laid out an extra blanket, and that's when it hit me.

_CRAIGS DAD BEATS HIM!_

It echoed through my thoughts. The poor kid. The last thing he would be worried about was how clean my room is. And he tried to kill himself? Oh my.. Oh my oh my, oh my.

I spent the next thirty minutes contemplating what he would look like, if he would be worried, tired. I was so confused. Around One in the morning, I saw Joey walk in, Craig not far behind. Bag in hand. When he saw me, a small smile formed his lips, and I couldn't help but to blush a deep crimson.


End file.
